


TFOppression - Short Stories

by rayskaskriivaa



Series: Transformers: Oppression [2]
Category: Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Original fanmade story, Other, Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayskaskriivaa/pseuds/rayskaskriivaa
Summary: TFOppression - Short Stories include shorter stories of time before the main fanfiction. The stories take place before and after the war began. Each story's timeline is specified to minimize confusion.You do not need to read these stories before the main fanfiction. There stories give trivia-like information and occasionally there might be mentions of these shorter stories in the main fanfiction.





	1. Nine Primes + Knights

The Tower of the Primes, end of the Golden Age, beginning of civil war

 

A greenish pickup truck drove in the Tower, he entered a large, very high entrance hall. The insides of the Tower were clean white with silver detailing. The Tower wasn't at its best right now; energon had been spilled even here.

The explosions, gunshots and screams were echoing in the hall, making the Wrecker leader uneasy. He transformed as he closed in to the Judgement Hall, of which double doors were closed. They were never closed. There were two soldiers standing by the door.

"Halt", said a big, robust soldier at the doors. These soldiers were a lot bigger in height and size generally compared to the normal citizens. He lifted up his servo in front of the Wrecker leader, who stopped only when the servo was against his head.  
"Me can't let you in." 

"Save me from this act! We need the Primes!" Kup argued to the soldier, whose friend stepped closer. This one was big as well, but quite slim.  
"Listen to Slag, Kup. We can't let you or anyone in, says the Primes", the slimmer one tried to reason with the Wrecker.

Kup's optic ridges were wrinkled in aggression and frustration, he had seen many good bots fall and blow into pieces right before his optics, too many for one day. He pushed the arm away and barked: "We are disadvantaged compared to the army Megatronus has gathered! We need the Primes!" The bigger soldier, Slag, growled.

"M-me Swoop sorry! Swoop can't do anything!" the slimmer soldier replied to him. Kup held his breath for a moment and clenched his servos to fists. He looked up at Swoop, then at Slag and back at Swoop. All he could concentrate on was the tumult he heard coming from outside the Tower. All he could see were Cybertronians dying because Megatronus got tired of peace. 

A hail came from behind them: "Kup! We lost contact to Perceptor!" Three more Wreckers rushed inside, and when Slag and Swoop turned their attention to them Kup got his window of opportunity. Kup made a swift move and slipped from between the two soldiers to the door.  
"HEY!" growled Slag and turned to chase after Kup.

The door of the Judgement Hall opened with a loud noise as they got thrown open. Kup rushed in and stopped inside a circle in the middle of the round shaped hall. The circle's edges started glowing in bright blue.  
"I know you're in here!" Kup shouted and looked up to the high platforms surrounding the circle.

There were spotlights on each of the thirteen seats, but there was no one there. 

Slag, who had rushed after Kup, came behind him and grabbed his arms. Kup tried to writhe off.  
"Prime! Alpha Trion!" Kup yelled from the bottom of his spark: "We need you!" Slag started dragging him away.

"You do not need us, for we cannot do what you would ask us to do", came a calm, echoing voice from up from the platforms. Slag stopped before they reached outside the circle, and now Kup was able to pull himself free. Swoop and the three Wreckers, Springer, Wheeljack and Blaster, entered the hall as well. 

One single Prime approached the platform's railing, alongside him Grimlock; the leader of these big soldiers. They worked as the Primes' closest soldiers, bodyguards if you may. They were known as the Knights. The approached Prime, Sentinel Prime, looked down at Kup and the others. The Wrecker leader frowned in confusion, he didn't believe what his audio sensors just received. 

He chuckled in disbelief.  
"Cannot do? What do you mean, you cannot? Megatronus is just one Prime! You are twelve!!" Kup shouted, even though he didn't need to. He could talk normally and still be heard.

"Nine", Sentinel corrected him.  
"Megatronus might be the youngest, but he is the strongest. He extinguished the sparks of Prima, Nova and Vector." 

"He is stronger than any of us."  
"And now he has an army of VERY motivated bots ripping this planet apart! This is the end of the Golden Age- of peace and life as we know it!" Kup said back instantly. Sentinel frowned lightly.  
"You! Show respect!" Grimlock shouted with a growl in his tone. He pointed down to Kup, who didn't even flinch. Sentinel placed his servo on Grimlock's arm and pulled it down softly.

Kup kept a few nano-kliks long break before he took a step forward and continued: "I'm sorry for you brothers, I'm shocked to hear of their passing. But we can't survive for long without you, Sentinel. You and the remaining Primes." 

"We are not in condition to fight. We are old, Kup, older than you think", Sentinel started explaining, seeing the frustration on Kup's face.  
"We would only sign up for a death row, unless we retreat to gather our powers. We have to go to Primus", Sentinel continued.  
"Why? I thought you were in constant bond with Him?" Kup questioned.

Alpha Trion, an old Cybertronian and the counselor of the Primes, stepped next to Sentinel.  
"That is correct, the Primes do have a constant bond to Him. But when Megatronus decided to turn against his brethren, Primus went silent. The Primes can't hear Him." 

"We have to leave now."

Kup sighed and lifted his servos on his hips. He shook his head and brushed over his helm.  
"And I bet you're not lettin' any of us come with you?" he asked with lowered tone. Sentinel replied: "No."  
"You and your Knights will also stay behind, Grimlock."

Grimlock looked down at the Prime. Grimlock was the largest of his band of soldiers, and even if Sentinel was big as well Grimlock still looked down at him.  
"Me... Grimlock not understand", Grimlock gave a silent statement and Sentinel turned to look at him with a warm smile. 

"We use a route to Primus that only the Primes can use. Thank you, Grimlock, for everything you've already done for us, but we have to go separate ways for now", Sentinel replied to him and placed his servo on Grimlock's chest. Grimlock tilted his head on right in a confused manner, he looked like a sad canine-creature. You couldn't see his face behind the battlemask, but he must've looked very lost. 

"Me Grimlock... not like this plan."

Kup felt sorry for Grimlock and his soldiers, what they were build to do- their life's meaning, was taken from them in just a few sentences. 

\--

"We have to do somethin'!" Wheeljack snorted in a frustrated matter. The Wreckers walked out from the Tower, leaving the Primes and the confused bodyguards behind.  
"What can we do?" Blaster asked him with a murmur.  
"We might not be outnumbered, but we lack motive, and people willing to fight back..." Blaster continued.  
"Not to mention their lack of experience", Springer added. Kup looked to the distance, where all he could see were signs of fighting; explosions and lasers painted the sky in red and bright lights.

"... We do what we can do right now", Kup started and turned to face his men. Wheeljack gave a light frown and Blaster hummed in questioning manner, Springer stepped beside 'Jack and lifted his servos on hips.  
"We will make sure no one follows the Primes. We will stand our ground right here for as long as we can." 

"Kup- I can't reach Perceptor", Blaster repeated what he said earlier and Kup answered: "Keep trying. Wheeljack, go and try to figure out where Ironhide, Ratchet and Prowl are. We will stay in contact." Kup gave his orders and his men nodded as a response.  
"I'll be back in a klik", Wheeljack said with a grin and took his leave. 

Kup pulled out his blaster and placed a cy-gar between his lip plates. Springer and Blaster armed themselves as well.  
"Well, however this turns out- I'm glad to have you by my side", Springer pointed out with a wide smirk. Blaster chuckled. They could see hostile bots approaching, battle cries reached their audio sensors.  
"Right back at you, big guy", he answered. Kup grinned around his cy-gar.  
"Let's wreck."


	2. Ratchet + Cliffjumper

Ratchet's clinic, 3 days after the civil was started

 

Cliffjumper walked in the room Ratchet used as an office. The clinic was full of wounded, innocent bystanders who happened to be at the wrong place the wrong time. No one had seen it coming- no one had expected a civil war. Not on their planet, where the Cybertronians had lived peacefully and without unnecessary use of force for aeons. It had been just a few solar cycles and everything was falling apart. The Primes went into hiding, the Wreckers are- well- only Primus knows where, and Prowl and his officers are still trying to return the order.

_Tch, Idiots._

Cliffjumper, who had been a big help for Ratchet during these first days of war, had just returned from outside. He came over to the desk, Ratchet was sitting behind it, and leaned his servos on the edge.  
"More wounded, Ratchet. We need a bigger place- scrap, we need a bunker! We won't last long!" Cliffjumper told him and gestured wildly with his right arm. Ratchet placed down a data pad on the desk and looked up at Cliffjumper.

"I know", he said and gritted his dental plates together.  
"By the Primes, I know! Cliff, we need to find a place that Megatronus and his men won't pay attention to... we can't afford them finding us", Ratchet explained standing up from behind the desk. Everyday he feared that an enemy waltzes in and ends all of their lives. So easy it was. 

"I'll keep my optics open..." Cliffjumper replied. He bit on his lower lip plate before continuing: "Ratch. We are on our own, aren't we? Prowl is busy, Kup and his men-" 

"We are capable of defending ourselves, should the need arise", Ratchet cut in rudely and walked from behind his desk next to Cliffjumper.  
"If by capable you mean surrendering, because we have no weapons and we have no soldiers", Cliffjumper murmured, he hated to be the stick in the mud but he knew Ratchet knew the facts as well. There was no need to believe in a lie that could get you killed. 

Ratchet huffed, offlined his optics for a moment and held the ridge of his nose in a thoughtful manner.  
"I won't be going down without a fight, that much I know", Ratchet said after a little while and faced his friend. Cliffjumper was able to bring a little grin on his face.  
"That's all I ask for. I promised 'Hide to keep my optics on ya, but it seems you don't need me looking after you!" the red bot said and gave a playful punch on Ratchet's shoulder. 

Before Ratchet reached to say anything back, Cliff had already passed him to the door.  
"I'll ask around, we will find a place to move in", Cliffjumper told him by the door. Ratchet turned around to meet him.  
"We must have faith in ourselves", sighed Ratchet.

Ratchet gave a little shrug.  
"There's no one else to have faith in", he said. The disappearance of the Primes had been noted, but most haven't admitted it to themselves. Were the Primes really so self centered they'd leave their people for death to save their own tail pipes?


	3. Perceptor

Science lab, Underground, The eve of the civil war 

 

Perceptor onlined slowly. His optics flickered a couple of times as he rose to sit straight by his desk. It took him a moment to settle his optics to the darkness that had overtaken the room. 

Perceptor felt his head ache, he tried the front of his helm and felt a little dent, as if he had hit his head with force. He didn't inflict it himself, who would be that stupid? 

Had he been assaulted?

Perceptor stood up from by his desk, where his tests were in the making. He approached a cabinet and looked for a small rod. He had build it himself, it worked the same way as the cryogenic recharge chambers, this one was just for smaller damages. Perceptor grabbed the rod and said: "Teletraan I, turn on the lights." 

There was no answer. Perceptor looked around as he started the rod and kept it against his helm. The dent started healing, he repeated: "Teletraan I? Turn on the lights." 

Nothing. Perceptor huffed. He walked towards the door, placing the rod down on the nearest desk as he did, and almost bumped against the automatic door that didn't open. Perceptor gave a questioning hum and proceeded to open the door manually. The manual controls still worked, they were connected to a different generator than everything else. 

"High Wire? Grindor, Sureshock?" Perceptor called out for his personal assistants as he was stepping out from the lab. The corridor was dark as well, there were no lights whatsoever. Since he didn't have any lights of his own, Perceptor retreated back to his lab to grab a flashlight. 

Perceptor walked along the corridors, calling for Teletraan, his Mini-Cons assistants, anyone really. There were no sounds, no electricity, no bots... Something was wrong.  
"Jetfire?" Perceptor tried calling to a colleague through the comm link, but nothing.  
"Starscream?" he tried another colleague. Still nothing.

"I swear to Primus- I promise I will dismantle someone's mainframe if I find out this is a prank", Perceptor mumbled to himself as he looked around with the light. He heard a loud clang coming from the ventilation systems, startling he stopped. He waited for a few nano-kliks before he continued: "Or if I find out someone let Scraplets in..."

 _Cybertron below me_ , Perceptor thought, this is something far more serious than a prank or Scraplets. Teletraan I isn't answering and the Mini-Cons have disappeared- every Mini-Con that worked here and there were many. Perceptor couldn't reach anyone and, as far as he knew, he was alone. 

Perceptor oriented his way over to the maintenance, where also Teletraan I was located. This computer was just one of the many where from Teletraan operated, and if Perceptor couldn't reach him from there... well, then something was very wrong. 

Perceptor was able to open the door and once again he stepped in a big, dark room. On the wall opposite him was a very large, very big screen and numerous buttons and keyboards. The moment Perceptor stepped in he realised Teletraan I, as well as the Mini-Cons, had left for a reason.

Teletraan would've never abandoned him or anybot else like this, the Mini-Cons would've never left without letting him know where they went. Perceptor felt how his spark started flattering in his spark chamber nervously. He couldn't do much from here, so he left the maintenance.

Perceptor came over to the main entrance of the lab, heavy double doors to an elevator. That door was an automatic one as well, so maybe Perceptor could open it manually. Perceptor came over to the manuals, and as he pulled the cabinet's door open a few sparks flew on his face. 

Perceptor shook his head, the sparks pinched his face. Perceptor pulled closer to see what could've caused the malfunction. He had hoped it to have been just a power burst, but it turned out to be sabotage. Someone intentionally left Perceptor behind and made sure he wouldn't be able to get out. 

Perceptor didn't know how long he had been out, but he did know that this wasn't just an individual strike on a science lab. This had to be something bigger, Teletraan I wouldn't have shut himself down for a prank or a minor strike. That is if he had shut himself down voluntarily. The thought of someone else shutting Teletraan down made Perceptor even more nervous. Who would've done that, and why?

The lab was so deep underground Perceptor couldn't hear anything from the surface. He was alone and isolated. But whoever did this to him underestimated Perceptor. If someone could find their way out of a shutdown underground lab, where the powers were down and the main entrance was destroyed, it was Perceptor. Perceptor retreated back to his lab to come up with a plan.


End file.
